Choices: a KibaHina FanFiction
by Kylee-Chan
Summary: Hinata faces deciding between Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun and after she makes her choice she is happy for awhile but then major drama stirs up a long with a few little teasers...and keep in mind this is KIBAHINA not NARUHINA.


It's always nice, going up to this hill with Kiba-kun but it's bee such a long time since we've come here. I really want to tell him what Naruto-kun told me earlier but Kiba-kun said he needs to tell me something important.

I'm really concerned about him. He seems troubled by something. His eyebrows are kind of furrowed together, more than usual, maybe I should just ask him what's bothering him. He usually tells me what's wrong and doesn't hold out on me like this.

"Umm, Kiba-kun, what's bothering you? Is it what you had to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh nothings bothering me, I was just thinking,"

"About?"

"What I need to tell you." He paused and furrowed his brows again, "Well, Hinata, there's something I've been keeping from you for a long time."

I'm kind of scared now, this is probably really bad news. Wait…what if? "OH MY GOSH! Kiba-kun are you dying?!"

"Hahaha! No Hinata I'm not dying."

"Thank goodness! You were making it sound like it was going to be some kind of awful news that would kill me!"

"Well actually this just might."

Looking at him is kind of scaring me, especially when I think about what it's going to be. I hope it's something I can handle.

"I should probably just you. I can see I'm starting to scare you and there's no easy way so…" this long pause he's taking, oh my gosh, and the way he's looking at me. It's like he's the prey and the predator all at once. Kiba-kun is really starting to scare me now… "Well Hinata, _I love you_. I have since the first time I saw you. You were so pretty and smelled like all the sweet things in the world, heck you still do!"

M-my heart…it's pounding so hard. My s-st-stomach it's fluttering? I can feel the heat rising in my face, but _what about Naruto-kun? _Oh my gosh! I need to tell Kiba-kun about Naruto-kun!

"K-kiba-kun. W-why didn't you tell me sooner? W-why now?" _I need to calm down._ "this would have been easier if you had told me before today."

"What do you mean it would have been easier? And because I was afraid to ruin our friendship. I've seen it happen before."

"W-well y-you see, um N-n-naruto-kun s-said earlier today that he would give me a chance even though he rejected me a year ago. It took me by surprise but I couldn't say no. B-but how am I-I supposed to choose between you, my best friend, and Naruto-kun, the guy I've been trying to get over for a year; unsuccessfully."

"Can you even choose?"

"Yes…but I need a lot of time to think and decide what I'm going to do. You're my best friend. I can't hurt you…"

Hurt him?

Isn't that what I've been doing this whole time? Talking to him about Naruto-kun all the time and even crying over him on a few occasions. I've been doing the same thing Naruto-kun was doing to me. So unaware and blind of his real feelings, all I've done is hurt him! I don't deserve him since all I've done is hurt him! Oh I'm such an idiot!

"Kiba-kun! I'm so sorry I was blind to your true feelings! I had no idea that you loved me and that I was hurting you so much! I really don't deserve you."

"Hinata, It's fine. It's better that you didn't find out until now. Things could have been really awkward, not just for us but for team 8, if things had gone sour."

Thinking about all this is so confusing…I've always found him attractive but have I ever loved him? Maybe I should give Kiba-kun a chance, but why is it that when I think about it I get butterflies and can feel the heat rising in my face? I think it's best if I try things out with both Kebab-kun and Narrator-kun before I make a decision.

"Um…K-kiba-kun. I-I'll g-go on a d-date with you to test things out but I'm also going on my date with Narrator-kun to see which is best. Is that okay?"

He smiled and laughed a little at that and flushed a bit under his crimson fang tattoos on his face. I couldn't really help but smile at that.

"Yeah, Hinata, that's fine with me. Are you going to tell Naruto?"

"No I don't think that's a good idea. I want to keep this a secret. I can't have Naruto-kun or anyone else know. Not with the way rumors spread around Konoha."

"Ya, you're right about that. So when's our date Hina?"

He smirked at me and I laughed a little at how corny that was and at his smirk! Once I stopped laughing I realized how much that had helped me calm down.

"Will Saturday work? I want our date to come last. It feels best that way."

"It feels right for me either way. Aha!"

"Umm. So does that mean Saturday is fine?"

"Yes that means Saturday is fine." He stands up and starts walking back then turns around "Well come on Hinata! We should probably get back to the village."

"Okay. I'm coming!"


End file.
